How everything began
by supercooldemonicizzywhich
Summary: Discover and find out how everything began. From how the first Rainbow Fairires were born to Bloody ancient dark Battles.


**How everything began**

A long time ago, thousand years in the past, when Queen Titania was still a princess something special happened.

Fairyland used to be a very dark and gloomy place. There was no smiling any happiness nothing but sadness and loneliness. Until In a certain forest under a willow tree an old black pot suddenly began to glow and shake. Princess Titania, her sister Princess Grey and some of their cousins surrounded the pot at the forest.

Princess grey the oldest Princess

Princess Titania her younger sister

Princess Agate Fairy of Flames

Princess Amber Fairy of Animals

Princess Topaz Fairy of Light

Princess Emerald Fairy of Nature

Princess sapphire Fairy of Waves

Princess Amethyst fairy of Rocks and Minerals

Nobody could explain what was happening as they were watching the pot it glowed and shook. The brighter it glowed the heavier it shook until it stopped and a tiny new-born fairy came tumbling out of the pot. Her hair was as red as Rubies and her wings were tinged scarlet. Everybody admired her as princess Agate picked her up. She was extra proud. Everybody wondered why she came out of the pot, as there never was a fairy born from a pot. Princess Grey thought that due to this fact they have no one to look after and they would grow up all coddled so she was in charge of the young fairies.

By seeing princess Agate and the red haired new born fairy in her arms, Princess Grey said they are bonding and suggested she should look after her and become her mentor**. (This would give them more responsibility)**

After an hour, the pot began to glow and shake again when after it stopped another new born baby came out with flame orange hair. Princess Amber picked the little fairy of the ground and held her in her arms. They were bonding strait away.

An hour later a yellow haired fairy came tumbling out of the pot as Princess Topaz picked her up

Princess Emerald Bonded with the green haired fairy

Princess sapphire with the Blue hair fairy

Fifteen minutes passed by when a very dark fairy came shooting out of the pot strait into the arms of Princess Grey, pulling at her hair out and laughing. Princess grey shrieked at this as her younger sister was chuckling. "Now this is the sort of fairy I want rise." She said as she took the fairy out of her sister's arm. The little fairy bonded imminently with the young princess.

And after another hour the pot glowed for the final time when a violet haired fairy came tumbling out when princess Amethyst picked her up.

Everybody was amazed of today's event as they were happily holding a new born fairy in their arms except for grey. This doesn't mean she isn't special. Princess grey is the most sensible princess as well as the oldest which is why she will be in charge of the little one growing up. Her cousins will help her by becoming a mentor for each one.

Princess grey decided to name the girls after their hair colour, which will be red orange, yellow, green, Blue, Indigo, And violet.**(at that time there weren't any rainbow** **fairies there was no one in charge of colours). ** Everybody agreed to call them like that except for her sister. She thought indigo is not a proper name. She looked at the little girl in her arms. She reminded her of an old friend of hers. Any way she looked up and said "I will call her inky. It suits her personality. "

Everybody decided Princess Agate ever the brave and proactive one should become the main mentor.

Another fact, now that the first set of rainbow fairies were born dosnt mean they are the rainbow fairies. They will become the Rainbow Fairires at the age of ten when they graduated.

The Academy was made for the rainbow fairies but after some years other fairires moved in some normal born fairies go to a normal school but this is another story and dedicated from the real series jenifer and carly and Tilly as well as the school time fairires.

**Well, here is what I think happened. It's similar to lil story just that in mine the pot will be only used for the Rainbow fairies birth. This text is not written very well and a lot of it is missed out I made sure to write it so not to revel the best part which are my big secret. In my opinion the Rainbow fairies were born from happiness which is why they came out of the pot and don't have actual birth parents. As they are the first one they will have no one so some princess who about 10 years old at that time were looking after them, in other words became their mentors. Princess Grey which is a character borrowed from lil's story (Madame Grey) isn't one of the mentors since she is the most reliable and oldest. She will be in charge and makes sure they grew up well. The happiness which bought the rainbow fairies to live came from two special princesses. They might not know this yet but it will be revealed. I made Titania be the mentor of the indigo fairy since it remembered her of the other best friend. I also make that it was usually blue and indigo who will always be twins. The fact that I made blue and indigo always twins in every generation has something to do with the two princesses who looked like them. So I have only six other princess who will be the mentors of the other Rainbow fairies. If anybody has any ideas about what they think about the rainbow fairies and other fairies then I would be pleased to hear. **

**What does anyone think of how fairy school is like? Since in carly's story we never so the school so I am hoping to see some images about the fairyland school and fairy school children. I want to see fairies arguing. Anyway, I love to hear what everybody thinks about the series, birth, school, ECT. **


End file.
